memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Production staff members considered to work on Star Trek
This is a list of production staff members who were officially considered to work on Star Trek productions, but ultimately did not work on it. Star Trek: The Original Series Tom Gries (1922 - 1977) was a director, mostly working in television, who was originally hired to helm , however he got busy with another project, and had to be replaced by Vincent McEveety. (These Are the Voyages: TOS Season One) Gries, a former US Marine and newspaper reporter, began his career in the early 1950s and worked on television until his death due to a heart attack. Starting with directing live television shows such as Chevron Hall of Stars and Science Fiction Theatre, he eventually moved to direct several series, including Checkmate, Route 66, The Man from U.N.C.L.E., Batman and I Spy. In 1971 Gries directed the sci-fi pilot Earth II, which co-starred Gary Lockwood. Bernard L. Kowalski (1929 - 2007) was a film and television director who was originally scheduled to helm , but he had to back down due to another commitment, and was replaced by Marc Daniels. (Inside Star Trek: The Real Story, These Are the Voyages: TOS Season One) A prolific and always in-demand director, Kowalski was nominated for two Emmy Awards during his career, spanning more than four decades. During this time he directed numerous episodes of Perry Mason, The Untouchables, Mission: Impossible, Banacek, The Rockford Files, Columbo, Baretta, Knight Rider, Airwolf, Magnum P.I., Jake and the Fatman and Diagnosis Murder, among others. Harry Stradling, Jr. (born 1925) is a cinematographer, who was originally considered by Gene Roddenberry as the director of photography on The Original Series. However, Stradling was busy working on Gunsmoke at the time, and didn't want to leave his job in favor of a new, unproven series. After several unsuccessful attempts by Roddenberry to convince Strandling, his father, legendary cinematographer came to Desilu studios with his godson, Jerry Finnerman to recommend him in the place of his son. Roddenberry and associate producer Robert Justman eventually hired Finnerman, who turned out to be an excellent choice. (Inside Star Trek: The Real Story, These Are the Voyages: TOS Season One) After he finished his tenure on Gunsmoke, Stradling became a successful feature film cinematographer, working on films such as Little Big Man (1971), 1776 (1972), The Way We Were (1973), McQ (1974), Convoy (1978) and Blind Date (1987). Star Trek: Planet of the Titans Philip Kaufman (born 1936) is a director and screenwriter who was hired to direct the unmade Star Trek television movie, Planet of the Titans in 1977. (The Star Trek Compendium) Chicago-born Kaufman wrote and directed many successful films during his career, including the 1978 remake of Invasion of the Body Snatchers, co-starring Leonard Nimoy, The Right Stuff (1983), The Unbearable Lightness of Being (1988), Henry and June (1990) and Quills (2000). As a writer, he penned films such as The Outlaw Josie Wales (1974) and Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981, co-starring John Rhys-Davies). Claudio Miranda (born March 1964) is a cinematographer who was announced as Director of Photography on the sequel in October 2014. With Roberto Orci's withdrawal as director and the hiring of Justin Lin, Miranda was no longer DoP and Stephen F. Windon replaced him. Miranda is best known for his work on 's acclaimed film Life of Pi (featuring James Saito), for which he won the 2012 Academy Award for Best Achievement in Cinematography. http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0592073/ Born in Valparaíso, Chile, Miranda began his film career as a lighting technician and electrician in the 1980s, ultimately becoming chief lighting technician on the 1994 comic book-based action-fantasy The Crow, which was co-written by John Shirley and featured Tony Todd. He subsequently served as chief lighting technician on three films for director : Crimson Tide (1995; featuring Earl Billings, Scott Grimes, art direction by Dianne Wager and Donald B. Woodruff, and set decoration by Mickey S. Michaels), The Fan (1996; featuring Earl Billings, Michael Bofshever, Dan Butler, Brad William Henke, Michael Jace, John Carroll Lynch, James MacDonald, and Richard Riehle) and Enemy of the State (1998; featuring Dan Butler, Jacob Chambers, and art direction by Donald B. Woodruff). The latter film was shot by Dan Mindel, who later directed the photography of and . Miranda also collaborated with director on several films, starting with 1995's Se7en (featuring Reg E. Cathey, Leland Orser, and Daniel Zacapa), on which Miranda was a gaffer for additional photography. He again served as gaffer on Fincher's next two films, The Game (1997; featuring Elizabeth Dennehy) and Fight Club (1999; featuring David Andrews, Tim de Zarn, Zach Grenier, David Lee Smith, and Matt Winston). Michael Kaplan was the costume designer for all three of these films. Miranda later served as an uncredited additional photographer on Fincher's Zodiac (2007; featuring Zach Grenier, John Carroll Lynch, David Lee Smith, Matt Winston, and art direction by Keith Cunningham), after which he was enlisted by Fincher to serve as Director of Photography on 2008's The Curious Case of Benjamin Button (featuring Spencer Daniels). It was Miranda's work on this latter film which earned him his first Academy Award nomination for Best Achievement in Cinematography. In addition to Life of Pi and Benjamin Button, Miranda also shot the sci-fi films TRON: Legacy (2010, with Jeffrey Nordling) and Oblivion (2013), both for director . He also shot the upcoming sci-fi mystery Tomorrowland, which was co-written by Damon Lindelof, produced by Lindelof and Jeffrey Chernov, scored by Michael Giacchino and features production design work by Scott Chambliss. http://www.claudiomiranda.com Star Trek: The Next Generation Daniel Petrie (1920 - 2004) was a film and television director, who was originally hired to direct the first season episode . Before he could start work on the episode however, he was offered the chance to direct the theatrical film Cocoon: The Return, and he accepted the offer and left the episode, resulting in his replacement at a very late stage by the inexperienced Rob Bowman. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, pg. 26) Petrie started his career in television in the late 1940s, and worked in the medium for the next three decades, helming such series as East Side / West Side, The Defenders (starring William Shatner), The Nurses, Medical Center and Banyon. In the 1980s and 1990s Petrie enjoyed a short career in feature films, directing among others (and apart the previously mentioned Cocoon: The Return): Fort Apache the Bronx (1981), Six Pack (1982), Rocket Gibraltar (1988) and the 1994 version of Lassie. Category:Production lists AAB